


Cake

by lesbiankavinsky



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Wedding, absolutely unproofread, kind of, quick drabble for a friend on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiankavinsky/pseuds/lesbiankavinsky
Summary: “They’re not wedding cakes,” he says, swatting away her hand when she tries to stick it in the bowl of frosting.“Sure they are,” Parker says. “They’re for a wedding.”“It’s not a wedding.”“It’s a big party we’re throwing because we love each other. That’s a wedding.”“Parker has a point,” Hardison calls from the living room. He’s been banned from the kitchen after trying one too many times to use a laser on Eliot’s cakes.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I didn't even proofread this, just a quick drabble for a friend written on an ungodly 24 hour train ride.

“How are the wedding cakes going?” Parker asks, hopping up onto the counter next to the place where Eliot is frowning in concentration over the three miniature cakes he’s icing.

“They’re not wedding cakes,” he says, swatting away her hand when she tries to stick it in the bowl of frosting. 

“Sure they are,” Parker says. “They’re for a wedding.”

“It’s not a wedding.”

“It’s a big party we’re throwing because we love each other. That’s a wedding.”

“Parker has a point,” Hardison calls from the living room. He’s been banned from the kitchen after trying one too many times to use a laser on Eliot’s cakes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eliot says. “You’re always gonna pick her side.”

“It’s a wedding,” Parker says emphatically. “I even stole us rings.”

Hardison appears in the doorway, ignoring Eliot’s raised knife. “Aw, babe.”

“It was gonna be a surprise but I’m not really good at surprises,” Parker sighs.

“I told you to stay out of the kitchen until I’m done,” Eliot says, knife still pointed at Hardison.

“You think that scares me, man? That’s a butter knife.”

“You think I can’t hurt you with a butter knife?”

“I think you could probably kill me with a paper clip but we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for a year, I’ve pretty much made my bet that you’re not gonna.”

Eliot mutters something about the ill wisdom of provoking him but returns to the icing.

“Come on, Eliot, they’re just for tasting, they don’t have to be pretty,” Parker says, clearly out of patience with this whole not-eating-cake thing.

“Fine,” Eliot says, putting down his knife. 

Parker is too focused on the cake to notice much of anything, but Hardison is watching the way Eliot’s fingers drum on the counters now that he’s not doing anything with them and suspects that the meticulous icing was really less about Eliot’s admittedly intense perfectionism and more about his nerves. Ridiculous, Hardison knows, to worry that either he or Parker will ever dislike anything Eliot makes, but he understands that the stakes are high for Eliot on this one. This is, as Parker has been saying, their wedding cake. Eliot needs them to love it. 

“Okay,” Eliot says. “Tasting time. We’ve got a lemon cake with a raspberry icing that has just a bit of thyme in it. We’ve got chocolate on chocolate, like Parker asked for. But it’s spicy chocolate, just so you know. And then we have an almond cake soaked in orange liquor.” As he speaks, he cuts each of the three cakes into three pieces and puts a slice of each on three plates. Parker is eating before Eliot stops talking.

“Oh my god,” she says around a mouthful of chocolate. “Like oh my god. Eliot, it’s this one,” she says, motioning enthusiastically at the pile of chocolate crumbs remaining on her plate. 

Hardison tries the lemon cake first and makes a sound that actually manages to make Eliot blush, though Hardison isn’t about to point that out. “You know I hate to disagree with Parker,” he says once he’s swallowed. “But that’s gonna be damn hard to beat.”

“My favorite is actually the almond,” Eliot admits.

Once they’ve all finished their samples, it’s still a three-way tie. 

“I guess I’d be willing to compromise and go with chocolate,” Hardison says. 

Eliot makes a coughing noise that sounds suspiciously like "whipped." Hardison just rolls his eyes and doesn’t point out that Eliot is hardly one to talk.

“I appreciate that,” Parker says, “but I think I have a better idea. If Eliot’s willing. Why don’t we do all three? I mean, it’s not like we’ve ever been good at picking just one of anything. And I don’t think we should have to.” 

“Yeah,” Hardison says. “Yeah, I like that. I could design a tray to hold all three.” His latest hobby has been designing (usually fairly useless) objects to make with their new (stolen) 3D printer. 

Parker and Hardison look at Eliot. “Would that be okay?” Hardison asks. “I know it’s a bunch of extra work for you.”

“Yeah,” Eliot says, ducking his head as he tries and fails to hide a smile. “I’d be willing.”


End file.
